PLead the fifth
by AndWhoAreYou
Summary: Falling in love is hard enough.. especial with a convict.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah I haven't wrote in a while but this story just came to me and I don't know if there is one like this, so yeah review, comment, whatever. If I continue with this story is totally on you guys. So enjoy =)

Most people ask me how I do it. How I can see people locked in a 6x6 cell, some a few months and others there whole live. I do it though, it's a rush. Not like on the streets, I patrolled for a few years but I never got the rush, the adrenaline that I fiend for. Here, in the prison you never know what is going to happen. Its dangerous, more dangerous than on the streets. That's my opinion though. I've been working here for 3 years now, and by here Is LA, I moved for the big apple to here.

Its worst in NY though, the women are ruthless, its not to bad here though. Its actually kind of like a break. Wait where are my manners, I'm Ashley Davies. And this is what I live for.

"Yo Davies its chow time for them imamates." I hear Aiden yell from the side office.

"I'll meet you there" I yell back to him. "So as I was saying.."

"I don't date co-workers" The sectary rolls here eyes.

"Well technically we aren't really.."

"No Ashley" She gets up walking to the other office.

"Turned down again huh" I can hear the amusment in his voice as he enters in the combination to the door letting us into the black A.

"You wana get shot today?" I walk past him.

"You wana get shot today" I hear him mimic me

"Fuck off Aiden"

"Oh in your dreams." He grabs a cart and starts pushing it down the roll.

I don't respond as we get to the first cell.

"Breakfeast" I push the tray through the door.

This continues for about an hour. Making our way through each block.. We finally make it to section C which is the highest level of security,

"Maybe something exciting will happen" Aiden claps like a girl.

"Just suite up." I smile at him hoping for the same. We put on our vests and helmets.

"Chow girls" Aiden screams as we eneter the section.

Everyone takes there food, nothing to bad happened. A few did throw It back at us aka why we wear the helmets and whatever else they decide to throw at us. We get to the finally cell and its always the same with her. No talking back to us, no yelling, its always the same with her. Today she is just wearing a muscle shirt and her hair is thrown up in a bun. "Carlin food" Aiden says in his tough guy voice and I can only roll my eyes at him.

She takes her food and smiles.

"Shes too innocent to be in here" I break the silence its been over an hour now since breakfeast.

'Innocent?" He laughs.

"Did I stutter?" I throw a smirk his way.

"Shes hot" I smile.

"Yeah she is" he smiles back.

"Too innocent to be in here though…"

"You think so? I'm pretty sure she wasn't innocent when she butchered up her parents and left them to die" He throws a smirk my way.

"Whatever"

"The hot chicks are always the crazy ones" He gets up leaving the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feed back guys. I didn't think anyone would really want to read this. The chapters are going to be longer, I promise I just wanted to see what you guys thought.

"Raise" The Latina girl says across from me. I give her a once over and know shes bluffing. She's kind of slouched over and she is trying to intimidate me. I ignore her.

"I Call I don't look away from her."

"Call" I hear the other girl chime in.

"Show what you got ladies" The Latina girl smirks as she lays out her cards. It's a straight. The other girl throws her cards and walks off leaving us two. "Guess I won" She smirks grabbing for the pot.

"Not so fast" I lay out my cards revealing four of a kind. I hear her sigh.

"Fuck you Carlin" She leans back in her chair.

"In your dreams" I grab the cigarettes and some chips from the table.

"whatever" she looks away.

"Madison when will you learn you can't win me?" I say popping the chips in my mouth.

"Fucker. One day watch" she says getting up and I follow her outside.

"One day?"

"One day bitch" We take a seat outside.

I Place my hand over my eyes shielding the sun from me. "And one day I'll be out of this joint" I look away from her.

"And I'll be president one day" that causes us both to chuckle.

"I fear for that day" I settle into the bench.

"Sup chicka's wana play some ball?" I hear a familiar voice come up to us.

Before I have a chance to answer Madison answers for me. "Ain't nobody got time to be playing with balls Carmen" Madison rolls her eyes and looks away. I try to contain my laugh.

"Oh yeah? That's not what people are saying."

"What people this causes Madison to stand up"

"People are saying you gave Officer Adrian a blow job a few days ago" She smirks

"Go fuck yourself" Madison laughs and sits down.

"I knew it was true!" Carmen squeals and sits down. "Tell me the details and go.."

"Not now" Madison waves her off. I got stuff that needs to be handled.

Carmen and I both watch as Madison goes up to another inmate. They look like they are arguing from the body gestures they are both making. The other girl finally backs down handing her stuff to Madison.

"Shes on bad bitch" All I can do is laugh at Carmen's comment.

I laugh cause its true. She practically runs the yard. You fuck with her she will mess you up. Mess with someone she hangs out with make sure its worth it cause she will find you.

I guess you can say I got lucky when I got placed here, she took me in and protected me when I couldn't protect myself. She showed me the ropes. She doesn't know why I'm in here. Nobody does. I keep to myself and that's how I like it.

"That girl is lucky I didn't kill her" Madison rolls her eyes. "Bitch" she mumbles, and starts going off in Spanish.

Madison has been in her since she was 18. Shes now 23, two years younger than me. She told me she started getting in trouble at a young age cause of her anger and it only escalated. One night her high school sweet heart was with another girl and she took a gun and shot them both. Now shes in here for life.

Carmen has also been in and out of the system since a kid. Shes in here for drugs this time, the time before was robbery.

Theres a few more but I will introduce you to them later. You see in here if your not with the right people you die or become somebody's bitch, I just happened to be with the right people.

"Yo that cop though, Davies she's fine."

"Every day you say that shit. She seems like a bitch to me" Madison lights up a cig. She offers me one but I decline.

"I'd like to see her out of that uniform" Carmen keeps going causing Madison to roll her eyes.

"Gross" She takes a long drag.

"Spence, tell me she ain't hot"

I take a look at her. "She's not hot" I look away from her. Shes standing next to officer Aiden.

"You think they are fucking" Carmen glances at them again.

"She better not be cause that's my man" Madison glares at them. "Now hes sexy mm"

"Now that's gross" Carmen says looking away. "Thanks for ruining my eye candy."

I look over at the two and see shes laughing, I look away.


	3. Chapter 3

You know how you watch those prison shows saying "How bad it is, How dangerous it?" Its not entirely true. Some what of it is, its dangerous if you make it dangerous. Of course if you go looking for trouble, trouble will follow. People cause it themselves. Some go looking for it. Me? I just do my own thing and keep out of people's way.

One time I seen a girl get stabbed to death literally out on the grounds. The girl was minding her own business when she came up from behind and shanked her. Crazy huh? Later found out cause the girl dogged her is why she got stabbed. Now see people like that make this life dangerous.

So far though, nothing too crazy has happened to me, like I mentioned Madison took me in and I didn't have to worry. I do over hear the group talk about me though. I don't mind though. Like right now one of Madison's girls is talking about me. But like I said I don't care.

"Why is she with us anyway home girl, she ain't one of us" I hear one of her so called "Friends" say. But in reality in prison what is a friend?

"Chicka don't be talking about my home girl like that" Madison grows defensive.

"Just saying girl, she don't ever say two words"

"She don't ever say two words?" I hear Madison repeat the sentence. 'She never says more than two words. Learn how to talk in full sentences" Madison doesn't give her a chance to reply. She comes into the room and sits on the bunk. I hear her lay down, I don't say anything but continue to read.

"Fuck them Spence"

"huh" I play stupid

"I know you over heard" I hear her move a little bit. "I got your back no matter what"

"Thanks" I smile and look back down to my book.

"Even if you're weird" I hear her smile behind it.

I roll my eyes. Before I know it she's in front of me. "I mean it, I got your back, so lets go get some chow" She says, she leaves before I can answer but I follow site

We end up in the Cafeteria, the same group as always. I sit next to Madison because I won't dare sit by anyone else. I don't fit in. I do but I don't. Every day at meal its always the same questions asked to me and I always give the same answer.. I don't. Dinner is one of the only times everyone gets to be around each other besides when we go out on the yard.

I guess that's how it is here when you are on one of the highest levels. The only time you get out is for dinner and reck time. It doesn't really bother me though, I know it should but it doesn't. I do what I do to get by. My trial is coming up soon so I try and stay focused on that.

"Yo you going to eat that" Carmen voice invades my thoughts. She is pointing to my pie.

"uh—"

"Um hello Bitch why wouldn't she be eating that? It's the only thing that's good" Madison answers before I can.

"Well she's just sitting there" Carmen shrugs.

"Just because she don't scarf it down like you don't mean shit" This gets a chuckle from the group all I do is smile.

"Whatever" She sighs.

Before I know it dinner is done and we head back to the cells. I go to lay down and Madison goes to the shelf and picks out a book.

"This book is pretty good" I hear her from the top bunk

"Which one is it?" I close my eyes.

"OF Mice and Men" She laughs. "Its amazing" She smiles. "To think what those bitches say if they knew you got me reading shit like this Spence"

"They kick you out of the group?" I tease.

"Wouldn't be a group without me and you know this" She chuckles.

The room goes silent before she speaks.

"I told my mom to send some extra food and money"

"You didn't have to that" I sigh.

"I know" is all she says before it goes quite again.

Every month Madison mom sends her money and food, and every month she seds extra for me. I feel bad, I always tell her she doesn't have to do this and she always give me the same answer " Spencer this food they give us is crap and I won't let you eat this"

It never fails. I feel bad. In the end I think she is the one that feels bad for me. I never get any mail or food or money. Why would I though? I'm all alone right?


End file.
